The Fallen Prince
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Being heir to the throne Dipper and Mabel are sent away to learn responsibilities to become successful heirs, however, that is not the only reason for their being sent away. There is something watching over Dipper and as his hardships reach a critical breaking point, he will find out if that something- or someone, is friend or foe.


The night that the Royal family twins turned fifteen both their world and the world around them changed. With their coming of age their parents found that the two of them were ill suited to be considered crowned successors; the princess much too bubbly and hyperactive in all her activities whilst her twin brother, the prince, was much too quizzical, argumentative, and too curious for his own well-being. With desperation they were sent away from the palace of Pines, sent to live with their Great Uncle in the Land of Falls in order to learn of responsibility and mannerisms that would someday mold them into proper heirs for the throne. Or so the twins were told.

With the sounds of the carriage wheels turning neither twin made a sound, their faces crestfallen and their fingers intertwined; occasionally the silence was broken by one of the horses that pulled the carriage along, however the two decided to spend their long trip in silence. With night having fallen the carriage moved slower, rain pattering down hard against the metal and wood structure of the carriage- a horrific howling of the wind penetrating the silence within, forcing the two to look at each other in fear- never having to be out in such harsh weather.

"We will be okay… won't we Dipper?" Mabel whispered, inching closer to her twin, the fabric of her pink dress wrinkled from where her fingers had been worrying at it. In the dark she squinted to make out her brothers face, only able to see him clearly when the bolts of lightning lit up the darkness for just a moment.

"We will be fine Mabel, Mother and Father wouldn't have sent us somewhere that they didn't feel was completely safe." Despite the sound of half belief, Dipper said the words anyways, unsure what to think of the situation, both hurt and angry with their parents, however, understanding just a little bit as to why they were being sent to spend time away from home. His brows furrowed in thought, his lips pouted at the feeling of his sister resting her head upon his shoulder, long thick chocolate curls having slipped out of her neatly groomed bun, her hair tickling his neck. "Just, no matter what happens, no matter what lessons we learn, don't make yourself be something you are not."

"I promise, Dipper." She mumbled, inhaling the gentle scent of partridge and ink her brother always smelt of, this time silently noting that he smelt just a bit like their lunch of apples and grapes; sleepily she smiled, eyes closing before she found herself falling asleep.

The rain had lessened throughout the night, Dipper awakening at the sound of their chests being removed from the back of the carriage as well as the sound of the carriage driver speaking to another man- a very gruff and angry toned man. Feigning sleep for just a few more minutes Dipper heard the door to the carriage opening, a rough hand on his shoulder shaking him firmly.

"Wake up you two, I'm not going to carry you inside. You either get up and walk, or can be tossed out, your pick." The man spoke, jarring the two twins out of their peaceful slumber.

Opening his hazel eyes Dipper caught sight of the older man he recognized from a painted portrait he had once seen in their family's library- though the man was much more gray in the hair and his face stubble with gray wisps. The older Pine frowned at Dippers and Mabel's sleepiness, barking at them once more to get up on his way out of the carriage, only stopping to help Mabel down when he saw she was having trouble in lifting up the various layers of her dress. Leaving Dipper to get down on his own the older Pines grabbed the two large chests with ease, it was then that Dipper noticed that the older Pine did not wear fine silks or furs as did the others in the family, however wore a simple suit of black with hints of gold and crimson threads as well as carrying a uniquely carved cane that was connected by a loop on his hip. The stone path to the small dwelling was wobbled and warped from years of harsh elements, stone bricks missing in some places as well as weeds growing through the cracks. Dipper glanced once more in longing to the carriage that began to grow smaller as it retreated back towards home.

Scrambling at the calling of his Great Uncle, Dipper hurried to catch up, nearly tripping over the cobble stones, his brown leather boots being scuffed from the stone edge- gazing down upon it he flinched, if he had been back home surely his Mother would have scolded him for being 'unkempt'; catching up with his sister and Great Uncle, Dipper fell in line behind them, his fingers fidgeting with the golden buttons that kept his navy blue vest closed, the black breeches he wore just one size too small for him- oh how he wish he could wear nothing but long free flowing tunics and slacks- to be a scholar, but alas his parents would never allow it, just as they would never allow his twin sister Mabel to become a knitter and a mid-wife rather than being a stiff and prissy Princess soon to be Queen.

"Now listen here you two, I will not repeat myself." Their Great Uncle Stan spoke gruffly, his back to them as he still carried their chests, occasionally stopping when his cane tapped against an odd jutted stone, his feet moving to avoid it. "There are no maids here, no servants, and especially no nurse maids to wipe your snotty noses- you want to eat? Then you cook. You want to have something clean? Then you clean it! I'm not your Maid, I'm not your parents, I'm here to make sure you two don't die from sickness while your parents try and find some suitors for you that might be able to put up with you, understand?"

"But I don't wanna marry some suitor!" Mabel cried out childishly, stomping her foot down hard upon the cobble stones, stopping once she saw the shack of a cabin that they would be living in, her eyes tearing up, as did Dipper, both unused to such conditions of living. "I wanna go home!"

"Mabel- it will be okay, I promise." Dipper tried to reassure, grabbing his sister by the shoulder, his arms wrapping around her to gaze upon the Shack, noting the dimly lit windows, and patches of stone that rose up the side of the cabin to show where the chimney was, looking about he saw a few hedges with wilting flowers and an old stone well that looked in need of fresh wood and clean stone. He shivered in disgust, however followed his great uncle inside, learning where each room was, the scent of cooking meat and musk in the air. Each room, though shabby and dreary in color, was decorated with furs and old paintings, a few containing scrolls that were tied up neatly and hung in corners where a human skull would be hanging- Great Uncle Stan did not let them dwell in those rooms long, bringing them up to the attic of the cabin, setting their chests down by two thread bare beds, informing them that that was where they would be sleeping, and if they wanted any supper than to be downstairs and cleaned up within the hour.

"Do you think it's safe here?" Mabel wondered softly, unpacking her chest, placing a few hand crafted stuffed animals by the small pillow on the bed, taking out her knitting materials that she had sneakily packed along with her journal. Sitting upon the bed she sighed, looking to her twin for comfort. However Dipper looked just as glumly as he took out his hidden books and own journal- an old red leathered journal that was tattered around the corners and splotched with spilled ink droplets. Running a hand through his hair Dipper smiled softly, sitting upon his own bed, sighing.

"I don't know Mabel- but I do know this, I am not marrying some suitor I don't love. They'll have to kill me before I do that." Opening his journal dipper inked up his quill and began to write, jotting down his first impression of their Great Uncle, remarking how the other would fidget with his hands and snap when the two of them got to close to certain rooms and family heirlooms; sitting back Dipper also began to sketch out the cottage, making specific parts shaded- the rooms they were not to go in, as well as sketching out the face of their great uncle, taking care to sketch out the fine wrinkles and the narrowness of his eyes. Dipper wondered if their great uncle ever smiled- could the older man even smile?

"What are you doing Dipper?" Mabel asked, working on the hem of her scarf, her head tilted childishly in question.

"Just making notes- I want to make sure I don't leave anything out, you never know when this might come in handy."

"You know Mother doesn't want you to write in your journal anymore, says it's not princely." She playfully chided.

"Yeah, well, Mother and Father aren't here, and I can write if I want!" He snapped, jotting down furiously his frustrations, ink dripping on the page, it wasn't long before his ink had run out of the quill and the yelling for them to come down for dinner could be heard.

"Let's go wash up Mabel, maybe we'll survive if we at least play along."

The dinner was a quiet affair, Dipper eating his stew slowly and cautiously, taking a sniff every so often of the odd lumpy potatoes and thin broth, unlike his twin whom ate with gusto, stew dribbling down her chin and the collar of her dress stained with broth. Their great uncle watched on in silent amusement of her antics, only looking cold and stern when he watched Dipper, as if analyzing his actions without comment. With dinner came a dessert of berries and biscuits- a treat the older Pines said would only be for that night, and only whenever the twins felt like going out to the garden to pick their own. Dipper tried his best to tune out their Great Uncle, forcing down a bit more of the stew before asking to be excused, a bit flabbergasted when the older Pines demanded he wash his own bowl and spoon.

"But I-"

"No buts, this is not your palace, you will wash your own bowl and spoon or else you can eat with it for your next meal." The older man snapped, taking Mabel's finished bowl as well as his own. "Go on your highness, it will do you good to build some character."

Huffing silently Dipper took the bowl and spoon with disgust, heading into the small kitchen before disposing of the bowl and spoon into the wash basin, stomping his foot in frustration at seeing that the water pump did not work. Rolling up his sleeves of his fine silk tunic he took hold of the old wooden bucket, storming from the kitchen in his rage, heading out into the miserable land that the other called a garden, heading to the old well where he found a weather worn rope. Doing as he remembered seeing a maid once do he tied the rope around the thin metal handle, wrapping it around and knotting it loosely before beginning to descend it into the well, a shiver running down his spine when he was forced to lean over the cool damp stones in order to drop the bucket down further. Hearing no sounds of water Dipper leant further over the edge, his weight resting heavily on the loose stones until at last he heard a splash, as well as feel the rocks that made up the well begin to crumble.

A cry of fear escaped the young prince, his feet nearly slipping out from under him, the rope now gone from his hands; however despite what he knew to be happening, he felt strong arms pulling him back and for a moment the world went dark.

Coming to Dipper looked around to find the savoir whom pulled him from the crumbling well, only to find nothing, not a trace of man nor beast, save for the bucket that sat next to him, filled with water and a yellow rose. Glancing about once more Dipper shakily got to his knees, eyeing the well with distrust before plucking the rose from the bucket, taking in the soft scent that greeted him before hiding it in his pocket. Taking the bucket carefully as he headed back inside to wash his bowl and spoon, pondering just who exactly saved him, and why did the rose make him blush as if he were a princess receiving a love letter for the first time?

The days were quick in passing, each day Dipper was given more chores to do as his sister was given the tasks of sitting with their Great Uncle and telling him old stories of their family and learning how to do such things as speaking formally and reciting old psalms. Dipper eyed her jealously as he scrubbed the rock tiles and stone steps, his knees aching and his fingers blistered raw. With the washing done and the fire once more made, Dipper informed the two of them that he was going to head outside to enjoy the dying rays of the sun, however those dreams were dashed when their Great Uncle demanded he repair the well he had broken.

"Where am I going to find the stones to build it back up? It wasn't my fault it caved in!" Dipper protested loudly, stomping his foot with tears in his eyes, wanting nothing more than to write in his journal, to see how the drying of the yellow rose was going.

"You are a prince, and as such you will figure it out. Now, go get to work before the sun sets or else you might get eaten by the monsters in the forest." Their great uncle taunted, turning his attention once more to the frowning princess that sat beside him, asking her to recite their family lineage once more.

Huffing in outrage Dipper trudged unwillingly out the back door, his clothes already soiled from the washing of earlier. Heading towards the well he threw his hands up in the air, angry and confused as to why he was being treated in such a way, kicking the stone base of the well only to yelp in pain, his leather boots now thin and patchy from the hard work. Stumbling back Dipper once more huffed, examining the well for a moment before beginning to stack up the heavy stones that were still left, building up the walls slowly despite his muscles aching in protest. With the walls only half their height finished he found that there were no more stones or boulders left; knowing better than to protest and give up, Dipper hiked up the dirtied fabric of his slacks and began to head towards the trees of the forest, fearful however determined. If he could find just a few more large boulders then perhaps he could get away with having the walls being just a tad shorter than it once was.

Finding no suitable stones or boulders Dipper walked deeper into the forest, looking under fallen branches and through the maze of trees only to stop when he found that the suns dying rays no longer lit his path, looking about he saw how the trees changed within the shadows, bark of the trees no longer appearing as bark, but more as gaping maws that would devour him, the bird songs taking on a screeching call rather than the gentle songs he once listened too. Swallowing back a whimper he turned just in time to catch glimpse of a shadow of a man; with a cry of terror he made a dash for the familiar trail that would bring him back to the cottage. Running as fast as he could, his mind played tricks on him mercilessly. Dashing into the safety of the gardens and out of the grasp of the forest Dipper fell to his knees by the well, panting as he tried to catch his breath, hands clutching his thighs to keep himself grounded. Surely the shadow was only a trick of the light…wasn't it?

Getting up onto shaky legs Dipper turned to the well with a surprised gasp, where the well had once been only half made up, was now fully constructed, the walls looking a bit sturdier now with mortar and thicker stones- even the old rope appearing sturdier and less weather worn. Looking about to see just who could have possibly done such a job, Dipper was met with yet another yellow rose, freshly cut and resting on top of the wells ledge. Taking the rose Dipper gave it a tentative sniff, smiling softly to himself before he placed it in the pocket of his pants, heading back inside the cabin. If asked about the job well done, Dipper knew he would say it was merely a gift from a guardian angel, after all, how could a human man get the job done in such a short time?

With the passing of the full moon Dipper found that in his time being with his Great Uncle that despite being work tired and weary, that his collection of drying yellow roses had increased to seven, each having been found freshly cut, and some even found with a piece of chocolate neatly wrapped in a leaf. Having always shared the sweets with his twin sister, he never gave up his roses, only laughing and tucking them away whenever she asked.

Sitting upon the bed with his twin Dipper allowed her to dress his calloused and blistered hands, asking her questions about their Great Uncle- as she was apparently his favorite. Dipper was crestfallen to hear that he reminded their Great Uncle of a long-lost lover, Dippers eyes glancing down when she spoke of how he wanted Dipper to be sent back.

"I'm sorry Dipper, I have been trying to talk him out of it- but he is just so stubborn." She held her twin close, rubbing her cheek against his, their hands carefully intertwined. "Please Dipper, no matter what, please do not let him get to you."

"I… I will try." Dipper whispered, allowing a stray tear to fall, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs; oh how he wished his angel would just appear to him to take away such heart ache.

Waking up to the dim rays of the sun creeping through the curtains, Dipper found himself alone in the room he shared with his sister. Puzzled he moved the blankets back and slipped out from the bed, getting dressed in a pair of simple tan slacks and a dark blue tunic. Unable to find his boots Dipper headed down the stone steps towards the kitchen to where he found his Great Uncle at the table with an empty wicker basket in front of him and a stern expression on his lips.

"Where is Mabel?" Dipper asked softly, unwilling to talk too loudly or face the anger of his Great Uncle.

"She is out picking flowers, for she has a suitor this afternoon." He spoke gruffly, his tired and glazed over gray eyes finally shifting to glance at his great nephew. "A duke from the village, the king and queen have already consented to their meeting."

"Will I be meeting a suitor?" Dipper asked, just as softly, a shiver going through him as well as a sickening twisting in his belly.

"No, they did not speak of you." The older Pines sighed, beckoning his hand for Dipper to approach, resting it on the boys shoulder when he was near. "There is a tradition when it comes to twins, but do not worry, the tradition will soon pass and you shall not have to fear the decision making."

"I do not understand…" Dipper could feel bile rising at the way his great uncle spoke, unable to look away from the older Pines eyes. "What tradition- what decision?"

The older Pines ignored the boys questions, simply gesturing to the basket. "I have much to prepare for your sisters suitor, won't you be a good prince and go out berry gathering? I will make us a fine pudding with it."

Taking the offered basket Dipper nodded, the offering of pudding in the near future making him smile just a sliver. "I will- but where are my boots?"

"I do not know, surely you can walk bare footed?"

Frowning Dipper nodded, holding the basket close as he began to head for the door leading out into the back gardens.

"Remember to go deep into the woods, that is where the black berry bushes are." In an afterthought, their Great Uncle murmured. "I am sorry Mason."

Hearing his birth name being used Dipper turned back, however before he could say anything he found his Great Uncle had left the room. Frowning Dipper turned, shutting the door behind him before heading out into the old withered gardens, the grass still wet with the morning dew, the birds just beginning to chirp. Following the old dirt path Dipper began his trek through the forest, aware of each stone and branch that littered the path, taking care to step over them; as he trekked further into the forest he felt the air around him become cooler, the trees dense and thicker, the branches spine like with smaller branches braking off in what made Dipper think of hands and finger. Clutching the basket closer he kept in mind the treat that he would be rewarded with when he had returned, however, he could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

Deeper into the forest Dipper found no trail to follow, his feet dirtied and cut from thicker branches and twigs that ripped his pants legs; in this deep of the forest no birds sung and no squirrels played, only the distant hooting of an owl and the soft footsteps of whatever lurked in the forest. Fearing that he should turn back Dipper found that he no longer knew the way, the trees surrounding him, all looking the same; whining in desperation to find the path Dipper ran in the direction he thought it to be in, only to fall on his knees at catching his foot on a root. Crying out in both pain and fear he found his eyes pricking with fresh tears that began to flow freely when he turned to look at his left foot, a wide bleeding gash marring his skin. Reaching to take hold of his foot Dipper glanced up in time to see a shadow skirt out from behind a tree; scooting back in panic Dipper watched as a man approached- being unfamiliar to the village folks Dipper found himself wondering just who the man could be.

The man stood several heads over Dipper, his body built with an ox like thickness and red bushed beard; with each step the man took Dipper could see the dim light reflecting off an ax he held in one hand, and a dirtied rag in the other. The man stopped just before Dipper, his gray eyes glancing him over before he stepped heavily on Dippers bare, injured foot, earning a cry from the prince and keeping him from moving away.

"Think of a happy thought, and it will all be over in a minute; if you try and squirm it may take several chops." The man spoke, his boot clad foot pressing down harder on top of Dippers; bringing the ax to the side with one arm the man gazed at Dippers neck, calculating for a moment before swinging.

Screaming out in fear Dipper clenched his eyes shut and waited for the death blow, his thoughts on Mabel and the future he knew would never come to be. Despite what he knew should have happened Dipper opened his eyes to see the ax not in his neck, however sticking out of the man's very forehead. Blood dripped down in crimson currents down the man's face, his eyes fluttering up into his sockets before the weight of him brought him backwards with a loud thud that seemed to echo amongst the forest, a few crows screeching at the noise.

"What- but how-?" Dipper glanced about quickly in fear, confusion ensnaring his senses as he fought to stand up, his foot protesting taking any weight before he found himself leaning against the closest tree, finding his foot once more bleeding, however beginning to blossom in what would surely be an impressive bruise whilst his toes bent unnaturally.

"I would not look upon him more, if I were you, my highness."

A voice spoke softly by Dippers right ear, a hand suddenly covering his eyes much to the prince's terror.

"Who are-"

"No more questions my little deer of a prince, your foot will need healing and I am saddened to say that this part of the forest is no longer safe for you. More will come for you, they will chop off your head and rip out your heart just as they have done before to the other." Dipper found himself suddenly picked up, the hand no longer on his eyes, however he dared not open them.

"But why are they after me- and who are you?!" Dipper, wrapped his arms around the man's throat, fearful of being dropped. "Surely you will be doing the same to me, will you not?"

A chuckle could be heard, a warm breath tickling Dippers skin.

"Surely I would not harm the one I have found myself ensnared too, after all, I still have many roses to give to you, my deer of a prince." The voice was gentle, almost teasing as he spoke, carrying Dipper to who knew where, however, with the words being said, Dipper found himself uncaring of where he was taken, his arms wrapping around him tighter.

"Y-you were the one to give me all those roses- but why? I am… I am just a mess up of a prince… I am not possible of attracting anyone, let alone ensnaring them." Dipper clutched to the man closer, sniffling a bit. "I cannot do chores right- I cannot behave right- surely you are wasting your energy on a fool of a prince like me."

"I do not waste my time on anything. I do exactly what I know will benefit me in the end. Now please, open your eyes, we are exactly where we need to be now."

Opening his eyes as he was instructed Dipper gasped at looking about, the cavern he found himself in was elegantly made up of tree roots and animal pelts, bones and roots intertwined to create elaborate designs and thick moss to cover the floor. Glancing up Dipper found much to his wonderment that the caverns roof- or lack of roof, was made up of the nightly heavens, constellations mixed with swirls of color; looking about he found that the cavern was lit up by orbs of light that remained afloat with no strings or metal.

"Where are we?" Dipper asked, amazed as he was brought over to a bed of moss, laid down carefully as his 'guardian angel' began to look over his foot.

"We are in my home, tucked so far away and protected so fiercely in the forest that non have ever dared to try and find it." The man chuckled, holding Dippers foot tenderly, a finger moving over the skin to examine it.

Sitting up as best he could Dipper finally took a moment to observe the man whom saved him; the man was tall, easily standing a good foot over Dipper, his skin a dark tan that darkened to pitch black on his fingers and his ears- even around his eyes his skin was darker, however one eye was perpetually shut, the other a solid black with just a slit of gold that served as his pupil. His skin was contrasted by the bangs that hung over one side of his face, cut short in the back, a rusty colored gold that lightened as it went; dressed in a pair of black slacks and a gold vest over a white tunic, Dipper found that the  
other had an air of royalty about him despite his unusual markings and pointed ears. Unaware that he was staring for a moment Dippers cheeks flushed and he quickly looked away when the man smiled at him, revealing sharp teeth.

"You turn such a lovely shade of pink, is there something wrong my little deer?"

"I- I don't even know your name…" Dipper murmured, finally looking up again when he felt a finger tilt his chin up.

"My name is Sir William Cypher- or so your race has taken to calling me, I do not mind, I was nameless before, however, my dear little deer, you may call me Bill, you to use a name other than your birth assigned, do you not?" Bill asked, his tone teasing as he once more took to working on Dippers foot, smoothing out the skin and wiping away the old blood as the flesh began to regrow and heal, much faster than anything Dipper had ever witness.

"Mason…" Dipper muttered, watching Bill work, "my birth name is Mason- but I hate it. My sister always called me Dipper."

"Due to the lovely mark on your forehead, is it not?"

Dipper nodded, gasping when the bones in his toes re-aligned, cracking back into place, looking down he only saw a small blemish from where the gash was, his toes wiggling to make sure they properly worked.

"Thank you Bill…"

Bills response was only a smile, his eye observing Dipper before he stepped back, turning away to use his fingers to part the air before him, pulling out from the rip in the dimension a small bottle; with a wave of his fingers the rip vanished, leaving no trace to such a thing happening.

"Are you a d-demon?" Dipper asked nervously, eyes wide, however not with fear but wonderment, and curiosity, wishing his journal was nearby. "Or an angel of sorts?"

Bills laugh echoed in the cavern, his body shaking with the force of his laughter before he calmed down, wiping a black tear from his eye. "You would be the only one to think me an angel. But oh, no my dear one, I am far from an angel; you may think of me as a demon of these woods, or, as some would say, the unholy prince who watches these woods with a perpetually seeing eye."

"A prince…" Dipper murmured to himself, a small smile tugging on his lips, his knees pulling up to his chest for him to hug, watching the other closely. "But tell me, why did you help me so many times?"

"As I had said, you ensnared me- it has been such a long time since I have seen someone so beautifully unique and curious- at first I thought you a bit of a spoiled prince, however, I could not let you drown in that well, from then I watched you work hard both day and night- such a cruel Great Uncle you have, however, anyone would be cruel if their lover and twin were snatched away all at once."

"My great uncle had a twin?"

"Oh yes, you see, it's a tradition for many nobles- they will kill the twin that has a blemish or deformity, keeping the 'good' twin to take the throne. Your poor Great Uncle Stanford was killed over the extra digits on his hands, leaving Stanley, his twin and beloved, to grow cold over the years, you were to share the same fate over your marks on your forehead. However, I was not going to allow that." Bill stopped speaking, moving closer to stand beside Dipper, his fingers sweeping his curls from his forehead. "You are so lovely; how could anyone wish to snuff out such a beautiful candle?"

"M-My parents sent us away so that I could be killed without suspicion?" Dipper whispered, his eyes full of tears. At Bills nodding Dipper finally broke, wrapping his arms around Bills neck as a sob tore from his lips, the other bending down to hold Dipper back more comfortably. Sitting down on the bed Bill pulled Dipper onto his lap, allowing the small prince his time to cry, fingers running down his back to soothe him.

"There, there, let it all out my little deer." Bill hushed, feeling his clothes becoming damp with tears. "I will not let you share his fate, you will stay here, will you not?"

Dipper merely sobbed harder, his small fingers pressing into the back of Bills neck, crying loudly for what felt to be hours before he grew still and quiet, his tears no longer flowing, however his breath soft and slow, showing Bill he had cried himself out. Settling the prince back into the bed of moss Bill watched the prince sleep, his cheeks wet with tears and pink as a rose; leaning over Bill pressed a kiss to the boys' lips, getting up once more but not before leaving a yellow rose at his side and the bottle, turning to head back out into the forest.

He had the journal to find, and other ax men to cut down…

Awakening from his slumber Dipper sat up with a gasp, unsure if it had been all a dream; looking about the room he smiled at seeing it wasn't, rubbing his hands down the moss bedding and finding a small bottle by him that looked to be water. Opening the glass bottle he took a hesitant sniff before taking a sip, soon all but gulping it down greedily at finding it to be water, unaware of just how thirsty and hungry he was.

"Easy now, I do not want you to drown." A voice called out, making Dipper look to the darkened side of the room to find a throne built from polished bones and smoothened roots. Sitting upon the throne sat Bill, his finger curling to beckon Dipper from the bed, a basket of berries resting nearby. "Come, you must be hungry."

Moving obediently Dipper licked his lips, doing as he was soon told, taking a seat on Bills lap, looking up at him as he turned to face him, tongue darting once more to lick his lips. He was soon rewarded with a blue berry, the plump berry pressed gently passed his lips as he ate it slowly, savoring the rich taste. Smiling Bill continued to feed Dipper berries, in turn switching them to raspberries and strawberries, offering Dipper occasionally a de-shelled nut in which he found had a bitter earthy taste, however delicious all the same. Eating his fill Dipper licked the juice from his lips however giggled when Bills tongue lapped the juice off his chin.

"Are you full my little deer?"

Nodding Dipper cuddled up to his savior of a demon prince, inhaling softly Bills scent- a soft earthy musk and what smelt to be of a freshly doused fire. Curling his fingers through his vest Dipper soon grew curious- always having been a touch stimulated child- he found his fingers exploring more of Bill, touching the satin of his vest and then the soft cotton of his shirt sleeves; having his fill of touching clothing he moved to kneel on Bills lap, fingers stroking the demons gold bangs and pointed ears, briefly stroking where Bills other eye should have been before tracing his lips and soon Bills fangs when Bill obediently opened his mouth.

"A curious little deer, aren't you?" Bill chuckled, realizing Dipper was calm, that touching him made the other calmly stimulated; allowing the touching Bill curled his fingers around Dippers when the prince took his hand, soft fingers tracing and brushing over the sharpened points of Bills nails.

"I like touching- i- I'm sorry…" He confessed, lips falling into a frown before a giggle broke from him at Bills gentle touching of his belly. Touching back Dipper smiled, soon slipping his legs to straddle Bills thighs. "C-can I touch more?"

"Please, go ahead." Bill nodded, feeling Dippers hands stroking up his front. "May I touch you, my lovely deer?"

"I am nothing as beautiful as you- I am plain and ugly…" Dipper was about to frown and stop before Bills hands tugged him closer by his backside, pressing them flushed against each other. "B-Bill?"

"Do not say that, you are lovelier than any prince I have ever been graced to see, and if you will allow me, I will show you just how lovely I think you are." Bills voice took on a rusty growl, his hands stilling until Dipper nodded. With the prince's permission Bill slipped his fingers down Dippers slacks, cupping and stroking the soft cheeks of his backside, giving them a gentle knead to solicitate a gasp from the other. Bringing his head down a tad Bill pressed a kiss to Dippers lips, rewarded with a kiss back; being unexperienced in kissing Dipper was slow, however soon turned eager as he kissed back in desperation, allowing his lip to be bitten by Bill and in turn biting Bills. Opening his mouth Dipper allowed his tongue and wet inner cheeks to be licked and explored, his toes curling when he felt a finger slip passed his cheeks.

"B-Bill…" Shivering and wiggling a bit Dipper pulled back, cheeks near scarlet. "I- I have always wanted to be dominated like this, and to finally meet my guardian angel- to have finally met you, can…can we move to the bed? I want you to undress me…" His cheeks darkened, "and I want you to take me like the princess I should have been…"

"Then I shall take you gently and show you the pleasures that the flesh can feel, after all, every princess's first time should be special and full of tender." Bill assured him, slipping his hands from Dippers clothes to pick him up carefully, carrying him to the bed of moss and furs, placing him down before climbing up on to the bed, kneeling beside him as he pressed a kiss to Dippers lips. Taking the prince's pants and plain under garments off slowly, Bill teased him with nips to distract the boy from his embarrassment at having his groin unclothed, his cock almost fully erect. "My what a pretty little cock you have my deer."

Giggling despite his embarrassment Dipper kissed him back to hush his words, back arching when Bill stroked the tip of Dippers cock, smoothing the foreskin down to tease him. Exploring and pinning Dippers tongue once more Bill slowly undid the buttons of Dippers vest, breaking the kiss only to remove the tunic underneath before resuming. Rocking his hips Dipper whined when Bills hand was no longer on his cock, the fingers squeezing and teasing his nipples, tugging on the perky pink nubs to earn a cry from the boy. Shyly Dippers hands reached out to remove Bills own vest, breaking apart once more for him to tug off bills under coat only for Dipper to gasp at the sight; Bills chest was marred with old burn blemishes and fighting scars, the skin paler where the scars were located. Without saying a word Dipper leant up to kiss each battle scar and burn, gentle in his finger tracing, and even more gentle when he kissed Bills left nipple that was darkened by an old burn blemish.

"What happened?" Dipper whispered, kissing down Bills chest.

"Humans." Bill responded, cupping Dippers cheek tenderly. "Fear of the unknown make them lash out, I made a mistake many centuries ago by revealing myself to a monastery, I have learnt my lesson."

Leaning down Bill pressed their lips together to keep Dipper from saying anymore, feeling only the prince's fingers tugging down his slacks to stroke the cock that sprung free, tearing a groan of a growl from Bills lips. Rocking his hips to aid Dipper in removing the offending pair of slacks Bill moved back, tossing them aside without care as he pulled Dipper close, moving so that he himself was nearly lounging back amongst a few rolled-up furs whilst Dipper straddles his thighs, the smaller prince's eyes trained on his cock. Chuckling Bill bucked his hips up, his cock, though not unlike a humans was rather large for a man's, thicker in girth and already dribbling a gold translucent slick that glistened in the dimming light; smirking Bill coated a fingertip with the slick, bringing it to Dippers mouth where the prince lapped it off and sucked, moaning at the honey sweet taste before whining.

"I want you inside of me." Dipper whined, licking his lips in hopes to taste more.

"Then I will have to prep you, spread your legs for me, that's it, that's a good Prince." Bill cooed, "now, spread your cheeks, oh such a good Prince."

Coating a finger with slick Bill moved the hand behind Dipper in order to coat his puckered rim, retreating his finger several times to bring more slick before he began to wiggle his finger tip inside, hushing the other when he cried out in surprise, stopping once he had his finger up to the knuckle and waiting for Dipper to unclench. Experimenting Bill slowly moved the finger in and out of the boy, always keeping the fingertip inside as to not lose his progress as he wiggled in a second finger, curling them both teasingly before scissoring them, peppering Dippers neck with kisses when the boy did not clench further. By third finger Dipper was becoming impatient, rocking back to make them slip in further before huffing.

"I don't want your fingers- I want you!" He whined, kissing at Bills neck to try to get his way; feeling the fingers slipping out Dipper licked his lips in anticipation, rocking his hips when he felt himself once more brought closer, his backside lifted and brought down slowly, Bills tip being brushed and pressed against Dippers hole before he was eased down. A cry of pleasure and pain escaping as Bill stretched him further, Dippers arms wrapping around Bills shoulder, his chest pressed to the other. "M-more! I can take it Bill."

Ignoring Dippers pleading Bill lifted Dippers hips up almost to slip out before bringing him back down, forcing Dipper to adjust with the little extra stretching he was given before Bill began to work him down lower, earning a louder cry from the prince. With lips pressed to Dippers, Bills hands relaxed, allowing Dipper to fuck himself on his cock at whatever speed he chose, listening to the mewls and moans that tore from between Dippers lips whenever he had thrusted down hard to find his prostate, the boys head throwing back whenever it was struck. Reaching his fingers out Bill began to stroke Dippers cock in time with the thrusts, the tip of his finger swiping playfully across the slitted head before rubbing down the foreskin. Fucking himself faster and deeper Dipper moved his hands to grips Bills shoulders, his head tilting back to expose more of his neck when Bill began to bite and mark him, his teeth digging deep however never drawing blood as he suckled the skin, letting the flesh go before moving down to bite the next patch. With his cock being stroked Dipper found himself crying out, his cries echoing softly, left cheek becoming red once Bill spanked him a few times, earning more cries from the prince before Dipper sobbed out in pleasure.

"C-close!" He cried and whimpered, fucking himself deeply as his toes curled, eyes rolling up a bit to watch the stars above before looking back to Bill, his eyes captivated on Bills gold slit of a pupil before his back arched, cumming hard with a cry of the demon's name. "B-Biiill!"

Moving the cum slicked hand to his mouth Bill slowly lapped it off, watching while Dippers cheeks heated up only to watch with a smirk when Dipper cried out, his hips forced down to take all of Bills cock as the demon came hard, forcing the boy to clench around him, milking Bills cock for all he was worth. Dippers hands resting on his belly, feeling how hot his body was getting as he was filled before he went slack, panting as he leant against Bills chest, whimpering when Bill slipped out of him, cum slowly dripping out of his stretched hole.

"Are you content, my deer?"

A broken moan was all Dipper could make as he rested against Bills chest, breath escaping as short pants before he could speak, whispering softly.

"Will you keep me here now that you are done with me?"

Bills eye narrowed before he relaxed, stroking away one of Dippers tears that threatened to drip down his cheek.

"I have told you my deer, I do not waste time on what I do not like, you have ensnared this demon," Bill whispered back, kissing Dippers birthmark. "The King and Queen have chosen their Princess to rule their lands, and I have chosen my very own prince; I shall keep you here, for your head and heart  
belong to me. Now rest my deer, there is much of this forest I shall show you. I shall show you all the forest that mere mortal cannot see, and all the creatures and monsters you will rule over, do not fear the huntsmen who may search for your head, I have creatures much more terrifying than I that I will have  
watching you."

"And I shall be your prince?" Dipper whispered, fingers stroking Bills pointed ears.

"No." Bill whispered, pressing a kiss to Dippers lips. "You shall be my queen."

Giggling Dipper snuggled closer, his fingers once more playing with the tips of Bills ears.

"I will like that very much, my King."


End file.
